


Рыбалка

by nikirik



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, M/M, With HE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брэд навещает Нейта после войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыбалка

Прошлое – словно буек, от которого отплываешь.  
Можно грести в любую сторону бесконечного океана, но лишь только направишь взор на дальний, освещенный кострами берег, как память начнет тыкать иголками, звать другого по имени, клацать жетонами, терзать воспоминаниями по малому и большому кругу кровообращения.  
Потому что это только кажется, что можно вынырнуть и забыть.  
Память съеживается, но не исчезает.  
Память может звать по должности и по надобности, но зов ее боль для тех, кто еще здесь.  
И все-таки я зову…  
***  
Брэд улыбается, и уголки его улыбки протыкают булавками карту воспоминаний лейтенанта Натаниэля Фика. Папиросная бумага на пробковой доске морщится по углам, дерни пальцами неловко – и вот зияющая рана.  
\- Здравствуй, - Нейт склоняет голову, не в силах поднять взгляд на призрак.  
\- Лейтенант, - акцент Колберта заставляет привычные слова индеветь, стуча ледяными гранями друг о друга, - я приехал.  
И это больше, чем можно себе вообразить.  
Приехал, чтобы жить здесь.  
Приехал,  
Чтобы быть с тобой.  
Приехал.  
Продолжение придумай сам.  
Ты ведь у нас вышестоящий чин.  
Пальцы у Нейта словно из заморозки, ломкие, неуверенные, слепые, потому что смотрит он совсем не туда, и улыбается криво, и весь скособочен и выморочен, наверное, поэтому Брэд перехватывает инициативу и принимает его в объятья, чтобы замкнуть этот пустой взгляд, это неутоленное желание, это потерянное стремление.  
Брэду кажется, у него в руках тряпичная кукла.  
\- Тебе не место здесь, - шепчет знакомый голос, от которого по коже бегут мурашки и жжет под веками. – Уходи.  
\- Вот уж хуй, - ухмылка Брэда пригашена, не на сто ватт, максимум сорок. – Завтра рыбалка, смотри не проспи.  
Нейт фыркает куда-то Колберту под мышку, стараясь соразмерить дыхание, но этот чертов дезодорант и этот неуловимый запах пороха, застарелой крови, машинного масла и походного рациона почти что доводит его до слез.  
\- До завтра, - говорит он тени Брэда.  
***  
Летнее утро пронизано стрекотом насекомых и клекотом неопознанных птиц, ароматом травы в крупных каплях росы и речной дремой.  
Где-то за пологом тумана спит пряное солнце.  
\- На месте, - сообщает Брэд, кликая тормоза коляски.  
Теплые пальцы вкладывают в ладонь удочку, помогают ухватить крючок.  
\- Насаживай.  
Нейту никогда не нравилось насаживать червей на крючок, он с большей охотой ловил на мякиш, и сейчас верткие черви ускользают, а он не торопится их поймать.  
Брэд удивительно понятлив. Он дает безмолвную команду, и Нейт отправляет леску в свистящий полет.  
Если представить, что просто закрыл глаза, слушая нежный плеск волны, скрип ивовых стволов, птичий гомон, размеренное дыхание Брэда рядом, - разве не об это он мечтал в иракской пустыне?  
Может, поэтому он и не может взглянуть на все это великолепие, потому что все еще остается посреди невнятной пустоты, окрашенной в мутную охру.  
Эта пустота изредка взрывается кровавыми пятнами и знакомыми голосами, чтобы лейтенант Фик знал наверняка, еще один его друг умер посреди беспощадного ничто. И если он не может разомкнуть веки, чтобы взглянуть на очередной труп, то ему помогут воображение и память.  
Нейт выпускает удочку из рук и прижимает ладони ко рту.  
Не хватало еще, чтобы утренний покой был разрушен его заполошным криком.  
Брэд дышит ему в ухо, не выпуская из кольца теплых сильных рук.  
Нейт не плачет, не дышит, не движется, потому что любое движение будет слишком, нельзя позволить себе слабость.  
\- У тебя клюет, - Брэд щекочет щеку терпким дыханием, а потом отпускает.  
Нейт слышит всплеск и знакомую ругань, и пустыня отступает.  
\- Вот, твоя, - живое скользкое существо дрыгается у него на коленях, а он даже не старается удержать, а только хохочет незнакомым голосом, который так скоро переходит на плач.  
Брэд забирает рыбину из его рук.  
\- Хороший улов, - комментирует он, и Нейт не может избавиться от картинки в своей голове: Колберт под Хамви, ладони измазаны маслом, кривая ухмылка и это его: «Я бы вас расцеловал, лейтенант».  
Наверное, сейчас не найдется желающих.  
***  
\- Оставь меня тут, - командный голос не выходит, и Нейт надеется на привычку, но Брэд подхватывает его легко и усаживает на крыльцо. – Куда ты?  
Нейт кожей чувствует ухмылку на лице Колберта.  
\- Этому газону не помешает стрижка.  
Он выдыхает, потому что можно перестать беспокоиться, Брэд не исчезнет, его не поглотит пустынная охра, он будет вполголоса напевать в такт жужжанию газонокосилки, невидимый, но такой надежный.  
Нейт пытается улыбнуться, вспомнить, каково это, напевать застрявшую в памяти песенку за привычным делом, но лишь крепче вцепляется пальцами в необструганные доски.  
\- Как вы на счет копченой рыбы, лейтенант?  
\- Коптилка в сарае, - отзывается Нейт, позитивно как может, вдыхая запах скошенной травы, хлесткий, яркий, невыносимо терпкий сейчас, когда он не может увидеть или схватить в горсть.  
Ему осталось не так мало: запахи, звуки, ощущения, воспоминания. Грех жаловаться.  
Брэд поджигает коптильню, и мир наполняется сотней знакомых и одновременно новых впечатлений.  
\- Ты форменный лентяй, Нейт, - тянет Колберт, - давай-ка помаши над этой рыбкой, а я пока пивка хлебну.  
Он подкатывает Нейта к жаровне и вкладывает в руки кусок фанеры.  
\- Смотри, не сожги, - Нейт не понимает как, но он чувствует эту улыбку, словно ее приложили к его лицу.  
Он не отвечает, но пробует растянуть уголки рта , чтобы соответствовать.  
\- Господи, лейтенант, не надо так напрягаться, - слышит он, - я вас и так поцелую.  
И слова Брэда не расходятся с делом.  
\- Есть над чем поработать, - едва отдышавшись, говорит Нейт, - не думайте, что вам удастся увильнуть от продолжения, Колберт.  
\- Да я и не собирался, - отвечает тот, - о бля, кажется, рыба горит!


End file.
